


What Jones Doesn't Tell You On The Label

by YanzaDracan



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Clenched jaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Jones Doesn't Tell You On The Label

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** With the exception of the work noted as being originally mine, all works of fiction and characters thereof belong to their original creators/studios/producers/publishers. No money is being earned, and they are used without permission. In the case of RPS, the people being used as characters belong to themselves. I do not know them. Everything I've written is complete fiction. Any goofs, gaffs, bending of facts, or mistakes are mine.

Eliot’s jaw was clenched so hard he could hear the enamel creaking. When he got out of the rafters he was hunting Alec Hardison down, and fucking him over the nearest surface after which his body would never be found. 

Their mark had all the latest electronic toys protecting the perimeter of his property, but was almost phobic about surveillance equipment inside the house. 

Sophie had persuaded one of the attendees that she would be exemplary addition to this evening as his plus one. They were recording what could be picked up from her com. Parker was roaming the house pilfering whatever looked promising. 

Eliot was perched the rafters of the timber frame building capturing video and stills, making sure Sophie didn’t appear in any of the pictures. 

Nate and Hardison were in Lucille parked out of sight of the gate guards. An hour into the operation, the hacker had opened his first bottle of Jones orange soda, and that was when Eliot’s jaw muscles started to tighten. 

He didn’t think the hacker was doing it on purpose, and he couldn’t say anything for fear of giving away his hiding place. 

He just started to relax when it started again. The slurping, sucking, wet pop full lips make when breaking a seal. The more his body clenched, the more his jaw clenched. The fact that he would not be able to leave his aerie in the rafters until the caterers had cleared out made the jaw muscle more pronounced. 

Eliot smiled as he heard Sophie’s upper class British snip come across his comm. 

“Good grief, Hardison. What are you and Nate doing? I know Eliot’s still in the rafter’s, but you sound like you did when you were giving him a blow job last night.” 

“It does sound like bad porn.” Parker chirped. 

“I wasn’t…I didn’t…I’m not…Nate's not really my type...no offense 'cause you know Eliot...” Alec sputtered. 

**“HARDISON!”** Nate, Sophie and Parker yelled.


End file.
